


Raindrops

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Blue Pearl watches the rain and listens to the radio.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for CompletelyDifferent. Happy birthday!

** Raindrops **

“ _ This is Earl Davis with Radio Beach City News. Heavy rain continues to fall over Delmarva in the aftermath of Superstorm Evan; thankfully, no injuries have been reported in conjunction with the storm. The road out of town remains flooded, however, with authorities warning against attempting to use it until otherwise advised… _ ”

Blue Pearl sat on the end of the bed by the window, watching the falling rain. It was a strange sight for her - although her Diamond had once taken her to planets where it sometimes rained, but she’d never seen it rain for so long or so heavily. Yellow hadn’t taken to it - she was still hunkered down in the bathroom, blanket over her head. Blue, for her part, found it quite relaxing - she enjoyed following the patterns the raindrops made as they slithered down the window.

Downstairs, Steven and Connie were listening to the radio. Connie frowned as she heard the report.

“Mom’s not gonna be happy about that,” she said.

“We could always get Lion to warp you home,” suggested Steven, “But I think he’s keeping Yellow Pearl company.”

“Yeah, don’t wanna make her uncomfortable,” nodded Connie, “Anyway, she said to stay here until it was safe to move.”

This struck Blue as incredibly odd. Connie’s mother, if she understood correctly, was in charge of her, wasn’t she? Almost like her Diamond? The idea of such a figure showing any concern for the safety of an underling was utterly alien to her. She’d accepted that for eons - they weren’t worth much, they were expendable.

She remembered Priyanka dropping Connie off, telling her she loved her before she left. It was a word they used a lot here - ‘love.’ On Homeworld, it was a phrase reserved only for Diamonds. Only they were worth such feelings, after all.

“... _ Ocean Town Community Centre once again in ruins. In local news, Beach Citywalk Fries owner Donald Fryman has informed us that he’ll be closed next week to celebrate his son’s birthday. Peedee Fryman turns fifteen on Wednesday…“ _

“Oh yeah, we’ve gotta get a present for Peedee!” exclaimed Steven.

“We could try making him something,” mused Connie.

“What if we make him a cake…  _ with fries? _ ” suggested Steven.

“As in the fries are actually baked into the cake?” said Connie, scratching her chin, “A novel idea…”

“Great! We’ll talk to Pearl about it!”

He craned his neck up.

“Other Pearl, not you, Pearl!” he called.

Blue Pearl wordlessly nodded.

Gifts were another odd thing to her. Tribute, she understood - Gems often gave valuable objects to a superior gem as a sign of their loyalty. They never expected anything in return. But gifts were different - they were often  _ exchanged _ between humans, as if they were all  _ equal _ . No Diamonds, no Pearls, just…  _ equal _ .

Could that really be true? Could a common Pearl like her be an equal to someone like Steven?

“ _...and in national news, the midterms elections are well underway. Congresswoman Florido is predicted to win an easy reelection, despite claims made today in a fiery rally by Automotive Mogul James N. Farros. Mr. Farros’ vocal attacks on Congresswoman Florido’s policies only attracted forty people - his campaign manager blamed the heavy rain… _ ”

“More like nobody wants to listen to him,” snorted Connie.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Steven, “You tell him! Uh, who is he?”

Now that was a weird one. The humans chose their own leaders (well, most of the time) - something they called ‘democracy’. There wasn’t even a word for that on Homeworld. Diamonds were leaders - who else could do it? But in Earth, they had other people who could lead - Presidents and Prime Ministers, Governors, Representatives! They weren’t even born specifically to do it!

She wondered if she could be a President. Such thoughts would have been treasonous on Homeworld - but then again, her entire line of thought since she’d started listening to the radio would have been. She could imagine or ruminate on anything she wanted, all while sitting on a bed doing nothing in particular, and no one would bark an order, tell her to straighten up or bombard her with their own feelings of grief.

“... _ predicted to win in tonight’s Scotland v. Sri Lanka matchup. That’s it’s from me - it’s time for today’s Song of the Day. Here’s B. J. Thomas… _ ”

Blue perked up as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned around as a figure stepped up towards her. It was not Steven or Connie - or perhaps it was both of them.

Stevonnie smiled and gave her a friendly wave.

“I was just gonna have a nap for a bit,” they said, “You mind if I lay down here for a bit?”

“Of course,” said Blue, softly.

“I-It’s not an order,” Stevonnie added, “If you’re comfy, I can sleep on the lounge.”

Blue thought for a moment.

“No,” she said, “I’d like the company.”

Stevonnie nodded. They climbed onto the bed, pulling the blanket over themself and getting comfortable. Blue moved to give them more room for their feet, resting her body against the cool glass pane of the window.

Here she was, with another gem - a  _ fusion _ , no less - and no one had ordered it. There was no expectation that she would be solitary and reclusive to all but her Diamond - she could live and socialise however she liked. That was simultaneously the most terrifying and exciting thing about the Earth.

She didn’t know how she felt about a lot of things. She was still scared of this place - who wouldn’t. But she thought she’d like to stick around.

She closed her eyes, listening to the rain and the soft sound of the song on the radio.

“ _...because I’m free… nothing’s worrying me… _ ”


End file.
